Yellow is not the new green
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Crossover time our Prince of Tennis OCs somehow stumble into the world of OHHC, and hillarity ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, this is just for fun, please don't sue me!

AN: OoooooooooOoooooo, crossover time! Well, a little at least. Our OCs from PoT seem to have stumbled into the world of OHHC...which shall then trickle over into each other from now on. Yes, I am a bad, bad author. No cookie for me! Again, enjoy, unless you don't, so sorry!

ANx2: And yes, I got lazy, rewatched one of my OHHC eps and copied verbatum what Tamaki always says about the Club, what can I say, why try to recall when you can rewatch!

Tugging at the neckline of the sugary-sweet yellow dress mom had forced me to wear I sighed and looked at Miki. "Why did we agree to this again?" I asked to no one in particular.

A few days ago, as we approached the middle of the school year, we had begun discussing what High Schools we would apply to, and mom had gotten a feral gleam in her eye. Miki and I thought nothing of it, but you'd think we would recognize that look, it was the same one she'd gotten when we had moved back to Japan and she'd picked out our middle school. This afternoon, during our after-school nap she had awakened us…well…rather the housekeeper had awakened us and informed us we were to wear the dresses on the hook. Since we were both in my room this time we could easily see it from the angle of the bed.

"Lemon yellow?" we echoed together. With horror I crawled out of bed and poked at the offending piece of linen. "Yeah, it's yellow alright. I wonder what mom….oh…she put a note on it." Pulling the small bit of stationary out of the skirt pocket I read it aloud.

_ Darlings,_

_ Today we're going to visit a very exclusive High School. The School director sent me these lovely uniforms for you to wear as we tour today, so that you'll fit right in! We will be leaving at 4pm, and please try to remember your manners._

_ Mummy_

Groaning I dropped my head and turned to Miki…who was asleep again. Snarling I threw the crumpled note at her. "Out of bed lazy! We have thirty minutes to get these horrors on and be out the door."

An hour later we were informed we were nearly at our destination. Unmindful of how we looked we both craned our necks to see where 'there' actually was, but all we could see were two impressive gates. "At least security has to be fairly decent," Miki grumbled as we pulled into the long drive. Getting out we were handed over to a young woman, probably a senior who got stuck with all the incoming students, as our mother left with the principle to chat.

Twenty minutes into the tour and my brain had stopped listening to her, Renge was her name I believe, she had a faint French accent mixed into her Japanese. If she went on one more time about pedigree or social-whatnot I'm pretty sure Miki and I would have been acquitted of her murder.

Stopping at yet another door, in another wing of another building I turned my glazed eyes to the front as she let out an evil sounding laugh. "Well, now that we have gotten all that out of the way, I'll show you the real appeal of Ouran." With a flourish she opened the doors that led to the Third Music room. _Really four, isn't that a bit much??_ But my train of random thought derailed as a blizzard of rose petals enveloped up. "What the…" Miki and I uttered as the change in light momentarily dazzled us.

"Welcome to the Host Club," a soft male voice intoned as Renge all but drug us into the room. Clearing my vision I looked around. In varying locations all over the room were clusters of girls, and at the center of each cluster was one or two boys. Frowning I looked around one more time. _A Host Club?_ Looking at my sister we shrugged and let our guide lead us a bit further in. Suddenly a blonde swirled into our line of sight, the roses seemed inordinately attracted to him and whirled around as though dancing.

"Ah, two more lovely blossoms for our humble club," he took my hand and bowed over it. My eyes shot wide, only Miki and Shuusuke were allowed in my bubble! Yanking my hand back I glared, though he seemed unaffected and repeated the gesture to an equally disgruntled Miki. "I am Tamaki, the President of the Host Club. Since you have not visited before let me show you around, then you can make your selection."

Before we would budge a bit we glared at him. "What, _exactly,_ is a Host Club?"

"Ouran's Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people who have too much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys, who have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies, who also have time. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." He intoned, all the while gesticulating and spinning as though to his own internal soundtrack.

Blinking we slowly assimilated that bit of information. Looking at Miki out of the corner of my eye we seemed to hear each other voice. _It's like male escorts!_ Being herded around Miki and I could only glance at each other yet again. Stopping at one table he introduced us to Kyoya Ootori, a dark haired gentleman in glasses. Noting the binder and pencil in hand I couldn't hold back a laugh, Inui had a clone it seemed!

But then the name sank in and with a frown I flipped through my mental rolodex. This was the third son of the Ootori family, who ran of course the Ootori company. We had a business partnership of sorts with them. Why would their third son participate in something like this? Nodding at him as Tamaki lead us off I made mental note to look further into the family financial state.

Next we stopped at a pair, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, of twins. Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded, Tamaki having been pushed aside. With a guy on either side Miki and I were pushed back to back, the twins practically forming a double stuffed oreo cookie out of us!

Two girls squealed and sighed as the boys persisted in invading our personal space. "Hikaru," one said mischievously. "We have found sisters as lovely as we." "Indeed Kaoru," the other agreed as they switched us around like accessories. Running a hand along my jaw, the one named Hikaru leaned over and laced his hand with his twins and the two of them embraced us.

Nearly in unison Miki and I shoved the two away, and one, Kaoru, fell into his brother's arms. "Hikaru, we have been rejected!" "As long as I have you I am complete," the other twin sighed and seemed to be on the verge of kissing his sibling. Again, we were in sync as we smacked the two of them.

"Stop that!" Miki said. "You're giving twins a bad name," I snarled as we finished each other's thoughts. Linking arms we stormed off, unaware of the amused eyes following us. "Good grief, one would think that everyone assumed twins loved each other to the exclusion of all else." Miki grumbled and I had to bite my tongue to not point out her ranting at me after she'd first found out about Shuusuke.

Rounding a decorative column we paused, and with a shout nearly skipped over to the next pair. "Sensei!" we echoed, pausing in front of our kendo instructor. "Morinozuka-sensei, we didn't know you attended Ouran!" Next we turned to our martial arts sensei, "Haninozuka-sensei you don't look nearly as fierce here!" We had to tease him since he was even shorter than us, and we were some of his smallest students. Frowning I tipped my head, "Why are you two in a Host Club of all places?"

Laughing, and snuggling his ever present stuffed bunny Haninozuka-sensei smiled up at us, "Here we are Mori and Huni, it's less of a mouthful. And we're here because Tamaki asked us too of course!" His natural perkiness seemed even more intense in this setting, and we looked at each other in confusion. Though we knew Morinozuka…er…Mori was the less talkative of the two we hoped he would say something to clear it up, so we looked at him expectantly.

"Haninozuka wanted to join, so I came along," was his total contribution to the matter. Looking at my sister we both shrugged, it seemed we were doing that a lot today. When Tamaki suddenly reappeared at our shoulder I nearly jumped, but a small hand on my wrist stopped me, our sensei knew what happened if we were startled, and violence would not make a good first impression.

"And lastly you must meet Haruhi, our newest member!" he gestured to another figure and we both turned politely. Blinking only once we turned back to our sensei's and asked, "Why do you have a girl host?" Tamaki seemed to turn pale, and nearly fainted at our observation. Haruhi laughed and placed a finger on her lips, "Senpai thinks it's a secret, so for now I'm a host."

"Well I suppose that makes sense," Miki began. "After all we get mistaken for guys as well when we're in the male uniform." I finished. It seemed that our revelation about Haruhi had drawn all the hosts to our corner and we nervously edged back towards the column. Too many men too close to our bubble were causing our hackles to rise, so when the twins again felt the need to touch us all hell broke loose.

Later we were told it took Mori and Huni to stop us, though I have no recollection of what exactly happened. Mom wasn't happy when we presented her with the bill for the piano and two immense mirrors we'd broken, but by that time she had accepted that there was no way we would be attending Ouran.


End file.
